The wheels of a vehicle each are generally located in a wheel house of the vehicle. In a normal driving operation, the rotation of the wheels may stir up a large quantity of particles, such as rocks, dirt, snow, water, or the like, that may be projected against the wheel house shell. To protect against this, the vehicle may employ a wheel house liner at each wheel house location. In addition to serving as a barrier against projectiles caused by the rotating wheels, the wheel house liner may serve additional functions, including acoustical and aesthetical. As the wheel house liner is an actual barrier, it may dampen or block sounds generated from the interior and/or underbody of the vehicle from leaking to the ambient. Furthermore, the wheel house liner may block some of the more unsightly components and/or structure of the vehicle from being seen from the exterior of the vehicle. Some wheel house liners have an exterior edge exposed. Other vehicles include an additional molding to cover the edge such that it is not visible.